1. Field
An aspect relates to a device having a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric or electronic device may have a circuit board on which several elements are mounted, to thereby perform various functions. A device having a circuit board may independently perform a desired function by using elements mounted on the circuit board.